Le mariage moldu
by morvoren
Summary: Ron et Hermione se sont mariés chez les sorciers. Ils recommencent chez les moldus pour la famille de la jeune fille. Comment vont réagir les sorciers face à une cérémonie inconnue?


Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade pour faire plaisir à mes beaux-parents. C'est pas comme si ça avait vraiment une importance, nous sommes déjà mariés non ?

Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je si anxieux ? Je n'ai même rien pu avaler ce matin.

Un homme grassouillet parle sans cesse, je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est un curé.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai faim ! Oh, voilà une partie intéressante, le rondouillard parle de corps et de sang. Mais surtout, il nous donne à manger.

J'ouvre la bouche et il dépose une sorte de pastille insipide. J'ai toujours aussi faim !

****

****

****

Après l'église, la mairie. Au moins, chez nous, c'est plus simple, on fait une cérémonie et ensuite on peut manger tranquillement ! J'ai l'impression que le cri de panique de mon estomac résonne dans toute la pièce. Hermione me tuerai. Harry, à ma droite affiche un grand sourire moqueur.

Le maire fait son discours, sous le regard radieux d'Hermione, c'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique dans sa robe moldue. Le blanc lui va à ravir. Ses cheveux, savamment coiffés dégoulinent le long de son épaule. On dirait une appétissante meringue, nappée de chocolat…

Merlin, ce que je peux avoir faim !

****

****

****

Etape suivante. Des jeunes gens habillés de drôles de costumes noirs et blancs attendent derrière les tables, prêts à servir verres et petits fours. J'entre en premier au bras d'Hermione, conformément aux traditions qu'elle a mis tant de temps à nous apprendre. Je lance un regard envieux vers les petits fours mais ma femme a l'œil partout et me chuchote :

- Ron, n'y pense même pas. Tu restes ici, et tu acceptes gentiment toutes les félicitations. Tu n'iras manger que quand ça sera terminé. Maintenant, tu souris ! ordonne-t-elle.

Je lance un regard dépité aux amuse-gueules. J'ai faim !

****

****

****

C'est enfin l'heure du repas. Je vais enfin manger, un délicieux diner concocté par un cuisinier moldu. Quand on parle de nourriture, rien ne m'effraye ! Les entrées arrivent. Une magnifique assiette est posée devant moi. Je découvre avec dégout qu'il s'agit de mollusques. On dirait des Scroutts à pétard roses et mous. Ma main hésite et saisi courageusement une bestiole. Je croque dedans avec prudence, c'est coriace et ça me coupe la langue. Je recrache aussitôt.

Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai pas pu avaler une miette de cette entrée qui semble régaler tout les moldus. J'ai faim !

****

****

****

Peut-être aurais-je plus de chance avec le plat. Mais, étant donné la manière dont se déroule cette journée, j'ai de sérieux doutes. Quand mon assiette arrive, le serveur précise :

- Nous vous avons réservé le meilleur morceau monsieur : les testicules de veau et pour madame, les tétines de truie. Ça porte bonheur aux mariés.

Des quoi ? Je regarde mon assiette, dégouté. Hermione, à côté de moi ne fais pas la fière non plus. Pourtant nous devons nous plier à ces coutumes. Harry, à côté de moi est plié de rire… Je repousse mon assiette. J'ai faim !

****

****

****

Désespéré par ce calamiteux repas, je n'ose espérer une amélioration pour le dessert. Quelque chose de sucré est toujours bon ! Quatre serveurs portent une magnifique pièce montée, un somptueux empilement de petits choux, nappés de caramel et de nougatine. Je bave devant ce chef-d'œuvre culinaire. Une assiette de choux arrive comme par magie devant moi. J'empoigne ma cuillère pour manger avant qu'un élément imprévu ne m'en empêche. Monsieur Granger se lève, tapote sur son verre avec son couteau et commence à parler.

- Chéri, un peu de tenue, on ne mange pas pendant un discours !

J'ai faim !

****

****

****

Hermione et moi sommes enfin seuls. L'avantage de deux mariages, c'est qu'il y a deux nuits de noce ! La suite nuptiale est somptueuse et romantique, « un vrai rêve de petite fille » annonçait la brochure de l'hôtel.

Ma femme est radieuse. Elle a un grand sourire. Je m'approche d'elle, et caresse ses épaules, dénudées par le décolleté exorbitant de sa robe. Elle m'embrasse fougueusement. J'en oublie presque ma faim. Presque. Mon estomac, traumatisé par cette journée de diète forcée hurle sa désapprobation.

- Ron, comment peux-tu encore avoir faim ? Nous avons mangé pendant toute la journée !


End file.
